Daughters of the Moon : Sentinel
by Eaiana
Summary: She isn't a daughter...but she is the Remembricier the only one who will live to see the end of the world...and saw the beginning. A gaurdian of the Daughters and the Night her power matches that of the Atrox...but why is Maggie so worried about her?
1. Default Chapter

A long time ago, the gods created an immortal being that would carry the pains and memories of the world. She would live forever and always remember who she was. They made her beautiful and young, and gave her many powers of the Night. Selene became good friends with this Night Guardian and when she had her children she asked her to always watch over the children. When the Guardian was observing the night one cold evening the Atrox came to challenge her after hearing stories of her great power.he was defeated but left a curse on her so that if she should ever return to kill him she could not come to the Depths of Hade. And she became known as "The darkest Key"  
  
Stanton looked around the empty parking lot for Serena, even thought she refused to see him he would have to see her and make sure she was okay. Many odd things were happening and the Atrox had become even more paranoid then usual. Suddenly a person appeared from the school carrying a yellow sheet of paper he ducked but too late, she had seen him.  
  
He ducked from behind each car and quickly he slipped into his shadow form. Stanton quietly traveled under the cars along side the person's feet.he paused and looked at a mark on their ankle, a symbol.an Ancient Night symbol that no one here now could possibly know. He gained up his courage and appeared from under the car in front of the person in full body and view. She was beautiful. Startlingly so, he had to step back and look at her again. She had long brown-black locks of silky hair that fell to the ends of her bare tan back's shoulder blades. Her eyes were midnight blue and he thought he even saw a star twinkling in them. She lifted her hand and brushed back her hair, on her forearm she had the exact same mark as Selene did.the mark of the Night Guardians. Then he realized she had not been startled when he came up from the car, as if reading his mind she answered his question,  
  
"I knew you were there Stanton Prince of the Night, shadow walker." She said it calmly and forcefully. Stanton stood there, shocked. How did she know exactly who he was? He surveyed her again, and again.and then he saw it, the Necklace of the Greatest of Stars, and the Necklace of the remembercier (a/n yea stupid name O WELL!) the only person who would see the end of the world and who had seen the beginning, wore that necklace. He forced himself to have some dignity and stood upright.  
  
"I thought as much Kasare Remebercier," She smiled and raised her left brown slender eyebrow.  
  
"Very good." She looked him up and down and sighed. "I'm afraid your love interest is not coming out for quite awhile considering she is practicing music, so please let me pass and get to my home." She moved around him and he gazed at her as she turned into shadow, mocking him, and crept into shadow 'til he could see her no longer.  
  
The next day Serena, Vanessa, Tianna and Jimena all walked up to La Brea High's front entrance. After they had gotten their bags checked Jimena broke the silence. "Look over there chicas!" She pointed to a corner of the open entrance in the shade. Derek, Micheal, Collin (who was visiting for the day) and Stanton all stood huddled in a corner around someone they couldn't see.  
  
"Let's go find out what's up," Vanessa told them as she hurriedly paced towards Micheal. Halfway to him she halted abruptly and the other girls almost ran into her like dominoes.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Tianna said angrily while trying to fix her skirt that was caught in Jimena's backpack zipper.  
  
"Look!" The girls all followed her finger to the exact same corner but now they could see whom the boys were huddled around. A girl about 5'6" with brown and black hair and dark blue eyes was leaning against the wall smiling at a comment Collin had made. She wore blue jeans with midnight blue striped adidas, and an elegant blue spaghetti strap that showed off her upper area very well. Around her neck was a silver necklace with the same symbol as the girls but more elaborate.and older. "Do you see her necklace?" Serena asked awed "Do you see that sweet top she's wearing?" Vanessa stood with her jaw dropped "Do you see those killer nails?" Tianna commented "Do you see those tattoos?" Jimena smiled and drummed her long fingernails on her hips. "Looks like we bet-" Vanessa was interrupted by Serena, "Well she has the necklace, but who could she be I thought we were the only daughters?"  
  
"I dunno." they all turned startled to see Catty behind them "I was listening in.I came up about 5 minutes ago!" She laughed and motioned towards the mystery girl. "I think we should just ask Maggy." "Right." Serena said, they all jealously walked away into the school and to their classrooms, full of wonder. 


	2. Lunch and the New Girl

By the end of 3rd period the girls had, had enough suspense.  
  
"Do you think she is one of us?" Serena asked Jimena who was casually leaning against the nearest locker showing off her bare stomach over tight leather hip huggers.  
  
"Hey guys." Vanessa sulkily walked up to them her blue eyes staring at the ground.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Serena asked looking worried.  
  
"Michael wouldn't stop talking about Kass" she said in an obvious mocking tone, "That's our mystery girls name."  
  
"Are you jealous?" Vanessa jumped,  
  
"CATTY?! Why and how are you doing that? Your not time traveling are you?" Vanessa sighed in relief and pulled down her tight orange shirt, and fixed her orange belt that wrapped slenderly around her blue jeans skirt.  
  
"I dunno I'm just having a sneaky day I guess." Catty shrugged and walked towards Kass who was putting her books away in her locker and trading them for new ones.  
  
"Since when does Catty just walk up to mysterious new people?" Tianna asked coming up from her locker further down the banks, she stared at Catty wonderously as the two talked.  
  
"Since now I guess" Serena cut in, she closed her locker with a slam and started off towards Catty.  
  
"Hey are you gonna introduce your new friend?" Serena said in an annoying tone. Catty had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yup, this is Kass Sinar," Catty winked, "She wants to meet Maggie." All of the girls smiled and circled around Kass.  
  
"Your Vanessa, Tianna, Jimena, and Serena," She pointed to each one as they came up, " I've been waiting to meet you." She smiled gorgeously, it matched her looks. Catty stared jaw open.  
  
"How did you know who we were?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You will find out all in good time." They laughed and smiled and walked to lunch.  
  
~~At Lunch~~  
  
"So what's your power?" Vanessa asked eagerly.  
  
"When we go to Maggie you'll find out, when can we go?" Kass looked around as the girls all stayed silent, pondering why their new friend was so eager to meet Maggie.  
  
Serena broke the silence. "This afternoon." The lunchbell rang and each girl filed into the school.  
  
The rest of the day no one spoke to the other except for a simple hello and passing glance.  
  
{a/n A LOT OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! Lol thanx for the reviews they really help!} 


	3. Paranoia

After school Kass gave Vanessa her address and told her to bring some kick ass clothes.  
  
At 7 Vanessa stared down at the crumpled piece of notebook paper which read: 8257 Thunderbird Avenue.that was near the park. Vanessa hated that park. It was dark and dreary and just plain creepy.  
  
When Jimena arrived at Vanessa's house she was dressed in a black skirt, and teeny silver halter-top. Vanessa ran out to the car in her slinky blue jean-hip huggers and a new orange spaghetti strap.  
  
"Hola Chica!" Jimena exclaimed as Vanessa entered the backseat next to Catty, Tianna, and behind Serena. The girls each were wearing blue jeans, except for Jimena and Tianna who had worn Khakis pants with a lot of pockets, and a Halter or spaghetti strap of their favorite colors.  
  
"Let me see the address again," Serena asked politely taking the crumpled slip of paper, "This is very close to the park, I think I've passed it before." Her voice trailed off as Vanessa sorted through the bag of clothes she had thought would look good on Kass: Some torn black pants with a matching butterfly halter-top, a slinky blue dress, and regular ripped blue jeans and a midnight blue Spaghetti strap with a moon on it.  
  
When they arrived at Kass' house they hurriedly walked up the curving stone steps and unto the risen porch in front. The house was irregularly shaped and huge. It was a grayish-blue with a white door and a screen door in front of that.  
  
Vanessa peered through the darkness for the doorbell but none was to be seen, she leaned in careful not to fall off her tall heels, while balancing the clothes in the bag. She was just about to knock when the door flew open, and she fell over. Kass hurriedly picked her up and rushed the girls inside. She took a quick glance outside then closed and locked both doors.  
  
"Ai! Chica what's the deal?!" Jimena screeched while Kass rushed them into her room. Once her door was shut and locked, and the lights flipped on she sighed heavily. She looked into each one of the girl's confused faces and shrugged.  
  
"Paranoid." One word and the stupidest explanation they had ever heard. (a/n hey that rhymed!)  
  
Each of the girls shrugged it off and looked around the room. It was simple, a plain black canvas bed with matching dressers, dark blue paint with white stars splashed on the walls, and a simple array of teenage girl thing scrambled about the room.everything was perfectly organized.that was the only thing that seemed strange for a teenager.  
  
Kass tried on each of the outfits and decided on the ripped blue jeans and spaghetti strap top. They all ran out of the house and waited while Kass locked each of the doors behind them, the only thing they caught a glimpse of was a black and white kitten without a collar.  
  
"Gees what a rush, eh?" Catty said as she strapped in her seat belt. The girls remained quite and went through the details of what had just happened in their brains, trying to find a clue why Kass had been so fast. The drive to Maggie's apartment was filled with nothing but dead silence.  
  
(a/n SRY it took a long time to write such a short thing! School ya know sux! Just got off spring break so I'll be writing more to 1. avoid hmw and 2. bcuz I wanna! Lol the next chapter is gonna be long and full of details about each of the girls especially kass so have fun!) 


	4. Maggie Meets Kasare

"Come in." Maggie was sitting at an oak table drinking Lavender Tea and separating black stones to herself. The Girls entered warily and Maggie stood to greet them. When she saw Kass her eyes watered over and they hugged tightly.  
  
"It has been too long." Maggie sat down again motioning Kass to a chair nearby, she sat as the other girls stretched along their usual places.  
  
"Maggie we were wondering about Kass is she a daughter?" Serena sat down and poured herself some tea in her already set cup.  
  
"No, and I knew you would think so," Maggie smiled at Kass and Kass smiled back and took hold of her hand. "She is the Remembercier, she is the one who saw the Beginning of the World and will live to see the end. Kasare why don't you tell them?" Kasare nodded and sat up straight. She closed her eyes and her body began to glow her clothes changed from ripped blue jeans and spaghetti strap to a black dress and cloak. Her hair became longer and went up into a bun with strings of braids hanging from it. A moon symbol appeared on the corner of her right eye. Her nails grew long and blue and her shoes disappeared leaving young beautiful feet with ancient Henna penned over them. A long black Celtic knot tattoo grew up her arm and when this stopped growing, so did her glowing. When she opened her eyes the girls noticed that they had become a darker blue and the stars in them became clearer.  
  
"I am older then the Earth is now," She paused and slightly tipped as if the next thing was hard to say "And was given power far greater then anyone here can possibly possess. But with this greatness bad things also came. I was bestowed to bear the pain that normal humans cannot bear alone, like death, pain, and great sorrow. No one has actually known these things. I control the elements and have defeated the Atrox once in my lifetime. But the second time he tricked me and I was never to be within eyesight of him or Hade ever again. I was to be the key and defeat him for good but when that happened things went downhill for me. I tried to stop people from becoming followers but the race of humans is idiotic and simple. They don't understand the troubles they will go through. Stanton was a friend of mine and when he became a follower I could never see him again. No, Serena I never loved him," Serena and the other girls smiled slightly at this and it eased their shocked faces from the speech and moments before during the, what was to become known as, transformation. " He was like me little brother and I kept watch on him as much as I could. Unfortunately so did the Atrox. When the end of the world comes I will still be here watching and waiting for it. That my friends will be true happiness."  
  
The girls kept silent and Maggie explained yet further about the lives and adventures of Kasare but everyone's mind drifted. After Maggie had finished Jimena noticed a sword laying next to Kass strangely hanging from her belt.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Jimena stood up and went to inspect the sheath. The black Ivory shimmered under her eyes and hands with its ancient carvings jumping off into her hand (or so it seemed).  
  
"May we see it, the sword I mean?" Tianna's eyes widened and she smiled showing off her perfect teeth.  
  
"Ofcourse." Kasare quickly before they could track it removed the sword and it layed limp in her hands. The sword itself seemed to be alive and connected to its master. It was a long sword and had sharp curves coming off the blade. The blade was covered with symbols not one of the girls had ever seen before. The girls moved back as Kasare stood with the sword in hand she placed the sword sideways in front of her and closed her eyes the blade lit with blue and black flame. Tianna gaped and smiled joyously, Jimena smirked and laughed while comparing her switch blade with the sword, Catty quickly went to her backpack got out her drawing pad and pencils and started to scribble on the paper, Vanessa stooped and watched Catty, while Serena stood next to Kass asking if she could be taught how to weild such a powerful thing.  
  
"Ah," Maggie sighed and smiled at each of the girls then turned her head sharply to the wall at the same exact moment so did Kasare. Following their movement the girls traced their gazes to Stanton in the corner, drenched from the outside rain.  
  
((AGH D*** U SALAZAR sry every1 I got writers block in the middle and it took so long cuz I didn't know what to write! Ach I will write more hopefully a LOT more soon)) 


End file.
